A Second Prophecy
by Ginny McCartney
Summary: Short fic, draco is involved in a second prophecy along w a certain red head


Disclaimer: If I owned anything a) I would be exceedingly rich b) it wouldn't be posted on this site now would it and c) hey you'd already know my name.  
  
A/N: This is a one shot there will be no more chapters.  
  
**A Second Prophecy  
**  
By: Ginny McCartney

The Dark Lord shall fall again  
  
As will his destroyer on the same eve  
  
But a new power shall rise  
  
The son of a faithful follower  
  
From the house of the snake  
  
Baring the Malfoy name  
  
He shall rule jointly with a once thought enemy  
  
A red haired woman from the house of the lyon  
  
The air is thick with the smell of death. Death, something I'm all too familiar with. But it will all be over soon. Many of the death eaters and order members have fallen already. Strange that the sight of this last battle should take place on the grounds ruled by the man the Dark Lord hated and feared most. But then a lot of things are strange, like that prophecy Father told me about. He's the only one with a record of it because he never told anyone. I remember that day so well.  
  
Malfoy Manor 3 years earlier, Summer between Draco's fourth and fifth years  
  
"Draco darling, your father wants to see you in his study." Mother shouted through the door of my room.  
  
"Alright, Mother, I'll be down in a minute, I just need to finish this paragraph for my potions essay." I replied.  
  
"Well, hurry up, dear, your father said it was really important."  
  
Of course it was every time my Father wanted to talk to me he said it was important so I would attempt to keep my mind from wandering. He usually always wanted to speak to me about the Dark Lord, so I wondered vaguely if I was suppose to become a death eater since he was quietly gathering followers again. I put my essay away and walked down two flights of stairs to my Father's study and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." came my Father's voice from behind the solid oak door. I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Mother said you had something important to speak to me about."  
  
"Indeed I do, son, sit down." I sat in the chair directly opposite from him; he was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Well, son, as you the Dark lord has indeed risen again."  
  
"Father, am I suppose to become a deatheater?"  
  
"Don't interrupt, Draco. But, yes you will eventually, but that's not the matter at hand right now. But yes the Dark lord has risen again, and are you aware of the prophecy that links him and the Potter boy?"  
  
"No, sir, I haven't heard anything about that."  
  
"Well, a prophecy was made by the Divination teacher at Hogwarts some years ago about the Dark Lord and Potter."  
  
"What was it about?" I couldn't help interrupting him really.  
  
"Draco, do not interrupt me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Father."  
  
"Now just be quiet and let me finish. The prophecy says that one shall fall and the other shall live, however another prophecy was made not long after that by your great-grandmother, my Mother's Mother. Your Grandmother and I were the only ones who heard it and also the only ones who have a record of it. This," he held up a piece of parchment, "is the only record. No one knows about this, not even your mother. This prophecy, Draco, predicts the fall of both the Dark lord and Harry Potter. However, it also predicts something else. Do you know what that is, son?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"A Malfoy rising to power. You to be exact."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"This, Draco," he pointed to the parchment, "this, predicts that you and one other person shall gain power after the fall of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter!"  
  
"But how? And who is the other person?"  
  
"Draco, read the prophecy." He handed me the parchment, and I read:  
  
The Dark Lord shall fall again  
  
As will his destroyer on the same eve  
  
But a new power shall rise  
  
The son of a faithful follower  
  
From the house of the snake  
  
Baring the Malfoy name  
  
He shall rule jointly with a once thought enemy  
  
A red haired woman from the house of the lion  
  
"Who is the woman?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a suspicion."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You are familiar with the Weasley family are you not?"  
  
"Yes, that great stupid prat Ron Weasley is in my year, but what's that got to do with it, he's a boy, isn't he?"  
  
"Not him, Draco, use your head. Ron Weasley has a younger sister, Virginia; she has long red hair and is in Gryffindor. Now the Weasley family has been our enemy for several years not only because they are blood traitors but also supported Dumbledore. So you see Virginia and her family were once our enemies, she has red hair and is a Gryffindor."  
  
"But, Ginny's really more a girl then a woman."  
  
"Draco, don't you ever think? This prophecy won't be fulfilled until at least your seventh year, and by then, son, you will be 17 and Virginia will be 16, maybe not a woman but close enough."  
  
"But, how will Virginia and I gain power?"  
  
"That, son, is something we will plan a little further down the line."  
  
Present day, Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest  
  
"Draco, look!" my dearest Ginny's voice brought me back to reality.  
  
Yes that's right my dearest. I told Ginny about the prophecy last year. We had been friends for about a year at that point, well actually a little more then friends. People don't give Ginny enough credit; the girl's pretty damn smart, well for a Weasley girl anyway. No, I'm joking she's actually quite brilliant, and evil I might add. She jumped on the chance to gain all that power from the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Yes, believe it or not Ginny actually deeply resents Mr. Potter especially after what happened in her fourth year and his fifth year. Apparently she helped him a great deal and not only did he discredit it her for it, but also he started to ignore her and completely cut himself off from her. They fought many times about, but every time in the end Harry just called Ginny and few choice names, and would walk out. She doesn't know why and when she tried talked to him about it a few months after their last fight, he just brushed her off and said you're too young to understand, and got her brother and Hermione to turn on her like that too. Well, you see no one says that to Miss Virginia Weasley and gets away with it. Yes, my love is quite an interesting girl.  
  
"Draco, really look! Harry's starting to advance on Voldemort."  
  
"Where?" We were hiding in the Forbidden Forest waiting to make our move.  
  
"Near the Whomping Willow." I could hear their voices carry across into the forest and to us.  
  
"Now for the last time, Harry, bow to death."  
  
"Maybe you should be the one bowing, Tom."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I what, Tommy boy?"  
  
"Use my filthy muggle father's name when addressing me!"  
  
"Well, Thomas, I was under the impression that Tom was your name too."  
  
"I left that a long time ago, Harry Potter."  
  
"Hmm, that's a shame, personally I like Tom better then Voldemort. I just sounds a little I don't know more human."  
  
"You forget, Potter, I am not human, I am much more then human."  
  
"Yes, well, we'll see about that. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He dodged it amazingly.  
  
"Damn it." I heard Ginny mutter, "Come on Harry you're going to have to use better aim then that, let's get the show on the road here."  
  
"Well, well, the great Harry Potter missed his first and only chance to kill the great Lord Voldemort."  
  
"That won't be my only chance."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Potter feel to the ground and his screams punctured the air like a knife. After what seemed like ages he stopped and rose to his feet. Voldemort was just playing with him; he could have just killed him right then and there. He really doesn't expect Potter to win.  
  
"Aww, now that wasn't very pleasant now was it?"  
  
"Shut up, Tom."  
  
"Temper, temper, now that won't get you anything."  
  
I heard the Dark Lord let out a high cruel laugh that just went on and on, and then suddenly it stopped. I saw a flash of green light then Lord Voldemort feel backward onto the ground. Harry had done it he really had. Although I was really expecting a more exiting and eventful battle. But I guess you just can't have everything. No, the whole problem here was Voldemort was too confident, he let down his guard and Potter caught him. Well it worked.  
  
"Alright, Draco, lets move."  
  
We snuck out from behind the trees, so we would come up behind Potter. It seemed like it took ages just to reach him, probably because the adrenalin was surging through my veins, this night was a long time coming. I just hoped Ginny remember the incantations; we spent so many nights going over them and they took so long to find because it such an ancient magic, even one little mess up though, would screw up this whole thing. I was just praying that we would both say them perfectly and in unison. If this goes wrong I don't even want to think about the consequences. We approached him just as he turned away from the body.  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" This was it, it was now or never.  
  
"Totus iussa es nunc meus" Wonderful at the same time and now the wand movement, a quick zigzag and swirl and the second incantation, "Tu habes nullus iussam." And the second wand movement a complicated swish, then swirl, then straight line from the tip of his head to his toes.  
  
That was it and Harry Potter feel to the ground powerless before us, as was the rest of the wizarding world. We had stripped the whole wizarding world of their powers through Harry Potter. It was amazing what those simple words of ancient text and a few obscure wand movements when all put together could give us such power. I turned to Ginny, she was smiling.  
  
"The world is ours, love."


End file.
